Erik Callaghan
Erik Callaghan is the current Mayor of the City of Launceston and is serving his second term in office. His successful reelection against the opposition, Eleanor O'Reilly, pushed him back in to office at the beginning of 2014 although some questioned the legitimacy of his campaign. Although nothing formal was held against him, the majority of the population suspect his involvement with one of the city's many organized criminal families who, in turn, assured his success. Biography Mayors have passed through the ever-changing city of Launceston and left admirable legacies behind them. Erik Callaghan isn’t quite sure he’ll make the cut as a personality to remember. Despite his pure and undying efforts to improve the city he adored, it was hard not to feel discouraged when his own people callously turned against him. Being born and raised in a city such as Launceston had both its advantages and disadvantages. Anderson Island was reserved for the wealthy and he was lucky enough to be born into a family who were far better off than the majority of the population. The Callaghan’s were by no means millionaires, like some of the current big names, but they were certainly financially comfortable. Of course the elite private school he would attend combined with the family funds would ensure his place at one of the top Ivy League colleges and he safely graduated near the top of his class from Yale University. Erik was ready to use his education in political science to design solutions to ease the issues that seemed to be cropping up around the city. Ambitious, self confident and occasionally cocky, the young man had big plans for where he wanted to take his life, politically and otherwise. Eventually, his uphill struggle and years of dedication to his home city of Launceston landed him with the title of Mayor. The support he and his young family had received was overwhelming. A campaign that focused on redeveloping run down areas, economic growth and slashing crime rates in was hardly something the residents could disagree with, though. Or so he’d thought. His wife of fourteen years, Olivia was approached as she was picking up their two small daughters, Ellie and Laura, from their school in midtown Anderson. A disgruntled member of the Italian Mafia warned her to send a clear message to her husband. If he didn’t stop suppressing the reign of organized crime, his family would suffer and they knew ways to reach them when they would least expect it. Quickly, Erik transferred his daughters to a new school but dispelled the threat – only ensuring his family received a boost in security in case the message was serious. Olivia was furious he hadn’t simply complied, or better yet, resigned, worried for the safety of her girls more than a political career for her husband. The couple endlessly fought until their marriage seemed to not be able to take much more. Finally he caved, softening the pressure he had placed on the families that ruled the city. The public were outraged at his sudden retreat against his policies. Although Olivia was now satisfied, their marriage would never return to its former strength and he was left wondering what had gone so wrong for them. Months later, he began an affair with his lawyer, Norah Pierce, in search of some kind of support his wife no longer offered him. At first casual, things quickly became serious between the mayor and his legal adviser. Although he loved his wife, he also cared deeply for Norah. It wouldn’t take long for someone to use this to their advantage and the St. Clair’s were quickly on the mark. Erik Callaghan didn’t plan to run for mayor again and his popularity ratings had plummeted so dramatically it didn’t seem like a viable option anyway. The St. Clair’s had other plans. Nicolas had secured himself photographic evidence of the affair Erik was having with Ms. Pierce and didn’t take long to propose a deal that would secure his silence. If Callaghan ran again, with a St. Clair as his deputy, the photos would not be leaked. Caring for his family far too much to come clean about the situation, Erik accepted and the reelection was rigged in his favor. Nicolas uses the pictures to manipulate the mayor in to making changes in his favor, threatening that if he ever speaks a word of it, both he and Norah will be silenced. Important Events UNDER CONSTRUCTION